The art is replete with apparatus for retrieving and collecting animal waste, particularly fecal matter, deposited by a domestic animal traveling with its owner along the public way, i.e. sidewalks, park trails, public and private lawns, school-yards and public and private urban areas. Many cities and municipalities have enacted laws requiring domestic animal owners to restrain their pet animals particularly dogs, by having them attached to a leash, and, as well, to retrieve their fecal deposits. The pet owner is required to "cleanup" after their dogs so as to prevent others from stepping in or on the waste, and to inhibit the health risk associated with its presence.
In the past, these laws were seldom observed, such laws being difficult to enforce. However, recently, enforcement of these laws have increased with fines and public ridicule becoming common penalties for failure on the part or pet owners to observe such public nuisance abating laws. Public campaigns have become commonplace to alert and to force pet pet owners to pickup such fecal deposits left by domestic dogs.
The prior art has provided an array of apparatus for use in aiding pet owners with the odious and generally unpleasant task involved in collecting dog feces left by their pets. So called "pooper-scoopers", a newspaper, tissue and plastic litter bags have become a plastic litter bags have become a necessary accompaniment to the dog owner walking his or her dog. Not only are the tasks difficult, odious, etc., the apparatus available for such use often are ungainly to carry and to use.
Some of these devices provide containers having detachable lids so that the feces deposit is scooped manually from the site of deposit and placed in the container. The lids of such container are reattached to such container. These containers often are too bulky to carry while walking the dog.
In picking up after their dogs, not only have the dog owners experienced direct "hands-on" risk of getting the excrement on his or her hands when scooping up the deposit from its location and/or transporting and delivering the retrieved deposit to a sanitary depository facility. Further, the implements used to retrieve the deposit as well as well as the container for such deposit are not easily cleaned after use. In addition, carrying the retrieved deposit until a suitable depositary facility is reached, such as a refuse or garbage container or the like, is reached, can be a serious problem. Further, pet owners often must carry a box carrying a supply of fresh plastic bags from which to select one fresh bag to lift the fecal deposit from its site of deposit and tie or otherwise secure the bag leakage or breaking, in the course of such steps, getting their person or belongings soiled.
Pet owners have been forced to carry along a newspaper from which to tear off a portion for retrieving the fecal deposit and carry the deposit wrap in such a paper portion a garbage or other refuse container, occasionally an open container, occasionally an open wire paper refuse container, which may be some distance from the site of the pickup. As can be anticipated, notwithstanding nuisance abating statutes and the health risk associated with the presence of such fecal deposits, leaving dog excrement deposits unattended in public parks and other urban areas still remain prevalent.
Under present municipal statutes, the pet owner couples a dog to a leash when exercising the dog for example, walking the dog along the public way or through a park, for example. Often, the dog owner takes his or her dog for a walk along a street or in a park to fulfill his obligation to enable the dog to exercise, as well as to perform its eliminatory duty exterior of the dog's living quarters. Often, on these occasions, the dog owner takes his or her dog for a walk along a street or park to fulfill his obligation to enable the dog to exercise as well as to perform its eliminatory duty exterior of the dog's living quarters. Often, on these occasions, the dog owner remembers, only long after the walk has started, that he or she failed to take along any convenient means required to clean up any deposit made by the dog in the course of its out-of-door exercise. Such even creates an unwelcome problem for the dog owner. Compliance with legal standards require the dog owner to return to his start location, pickup the necessary litter bags, tissues, etc., and return to the place of the dog's deposit. There a need to provide a convenient "take-along" package containing disposal litter bags, pads, waste collecting means, etc., and, as well, waste storage means to collect and temporarily store the retrieved dog waste until an adequate disposal station is reached. Thus, the fecal deposit may be required to be carried through the remainder of the outing, generally within the disposal litter bag used to pickup the deposit.
The prior art has suggested an array of apparatus for aiding pet owners with the unpleasant task of collecting the feces deposit(s) left behind by their pets but these are difficult to carry and not easily employed without risking getting the fecal material on his or her hands or apparel. One prior art device incorporates a collapsible frame operative for supporting a bag in open condition and further includes a paddle or like means to engage the deposit and transfer the deposit into the bag. However, although such paddle must be cleaned immediately after transfer, there is usually no provision for the cleaning task on site, since means for effecting the cleaning task often do not accompany the device. If a cleaning cloth is present, it must be carried by the pet owner and discarded with the fecal material not removed therefrom. One major factor that discourages the pet owner from picking up after the pet is the fear of getting his or her hands dirty in the course of such activity and in the absence of any convenient means means for performing such act.
There are kit-type animal waste collection means including a box having a plurality of contents for aiding a user in collecting and disposing of the pet excrement. Such contents include an absorbent material, a disinfectant, a scoop for picking up the deposit and a scraper for scraping the fecal matter from the surface upon which the fecal material is deposited, a supply of plastic litter bags for containing the retrieved fecal deposit and, of course, a compartment for receiving the fecal-loaded plastic bags. Cleaning and storing of the scoop and/or the absorbent bags. Cleaning and storing of the scoop and/or the material still remains a material problem. Such kits are somewhat heavy and cumbersome to carry, use and transport. Use of such kits also require gloves, towels, handiwipes and the like to be stored and periodically replaced, increasing the cost of the kit.
Where provided, use of a paddle may not be efficient for picking up the deposit or guiding the deposit into the plastic or paper bag in challenging deposits made in irregular terrain or deep grass, for example. This can be frustrating to the pet owner, occasionally causing the user to simply leave the deposit site without picking up the deposit. There remains an absence of carrier means which provide for efficient transport and storage of the fecal matter to a disposal facility subsequent to collection thereof. Another problem for which an adequate solution is not provided involves the prevention of leakage from waste collecting means or temporary holder into which the retrieved fecal matter is deposited on-site.
Of the prior patented art dealing with the problem concerned here, several patents of interest have been considered as indicating the state of the art as to efforts to facilitate handling of the collection of pet waste by pet owners. Among these are:
Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date Hess 5,560,321 10-01-96 Roe 5,363,809 11-15-94 Nevitt 5,184,762 02-09-93 Lindsey 5,233,942 08-10-93 Conboy 5,727,500 03-17-98 Knudsen 5,713,616 02-03-98
The Hess patent discloses a pouch-like dog waste carrier and plastic bag dispenser arrangement comprising a pair of pockets on either side of a dog harness to be worn by the dog. One pocket carries a dispenser box holding plural folded plastic litter bags. The dispenser box and one pocket have matching slots through which the litter bags can be dispensed one at a time. The other pocket, absent the slot, is employed to hold "loaded" plastic litter bags tied, closed and introduced therein. The pocket intended to carry the "loaded" plastic bags has a flap which is secured, via a "hook and pile" Velcro combination closure on the flap and the exterior body of said pocket. ("Velcro" is a trademark of Velcro International Inc.). There are no additional pockets for carrying items other than the empty liter bags and waste-filled litter bags. Rather than being conveniently secured to the animal's collar, the unit would have to be fitted onto the harness worn by the animal for each excursion, walk, etc.
The Roe patent provides a carrier comprising a pair of open-ended pouches formed by a hollow sheath bound mid-length in the form of a "bow-tie" by a band or knot to create a pair of the opposite open-ended pockets. At least one of the pockets can be sealed with "hook and pile" fastening means to close off the open ends thereof. The "Velcro" closure or closures are inner positioned for sealing purposes. A self-locking plastic strap is interfaced with the "bow-tie" knot and can be secured to the animal's collar or to a leash. The Roe carrier, when worn by the animal, soon would become unbalanced and difficult for the animal to wear. There is some question as to the capacity of the Roe holders and the ability of the holder to retain the feces in the feces-loaded litter bags even when the open top of the holder is secured together but not sealed about its opening.
Lindsey describes a cylindrical container into which is inserted a roll of plastic bags, which may be selected from conventional sandwich bags, storage bags, kitchen bags and the like, which are provided in a continuous roll and inserted through the open-end of the container. The container has a longitudinal slot through which the bags are serially dispensed one at a time. The exterior of the cylindrical container has a loop to which the handle end of a leash can be attached. The other end of the leash has a coupling device for attachment to the animal's collar. The unit is not provided with means to store "loaded" bags but provision is made to carry or attach a "pooper-scooper" and/or a hand-grip to the container.
Nevitt also provides a harness secured to the animal. The harness has a strap to which are attached sever holders for carrying containers such as cylindrical beverage containers and also includes a loop attachable to a leash. This unit does not dispense or carry litter bags, whether loaded or empty. This patent is similar to Hess in that a harness is provided which carries containers, but Nevitt carries only beverage cans rather than containers respectivelyly intended to carry fresh litter bags and loaded fecal waste bags reactively.
Conboy describes a leash-mounted storage device which provides front and rear pouches attached together defining a channel to accommodate the passage of a leash. The leash is passed through the channel between the front and rear pouches. Both the front and the rear pouches are foldable for transport. The front pouch has a longitudinal overlapping opening for receiving a supply of disposable litter bags, and has an open top provided with a "hook and pile" Velcro-type closure at the interior of the mouth of the open top. The rear pouch is attached to the back of the front pouch to define the channel. A pair of "hook and pile" fastening straps are secured to the back of the front pouch at spaced positions. One of the fastening straps is passed through the hand-loop of the leash while the other of the fastening straps is wrapped around an intermediate length of the leash to secured the storage portion at a fixed position along the leash.
In Conboy, the front pouch has a top opening but remains folded until used. The front pouch receives the waste-loaded closed end and tied litter bags when the pouch is unfolded. The "hook and pile" Velcro-type closure is positioned at the lower exterior closed end of the front pouch to support the front pouch in folded condition. The storage device can be used for holding useful pet-related items such as pet-toys, pet-medication, water container, etc., when not used for carrying the waste-loaded litter bags. However, there is no provision for carrying any of these items in either of the front or rear pouches if one or the other or both are used to carry waste-loaded litter bags. The Conboy storage device must be hand-carried by the hand loop of the leash and cannot be carried by the animal.
Knudsen provides a purse-like receptacle having a chamber for receiving loaded plastic bags. This chamber has a closure flap which includes a pocket for containingunused plastic litter bags, at least a par of foldable pleated side walls. The flap pocket is closed by a zipper. Likewise, a zipper is provided in at least one of the side walls for establishing selective access to one of the front pockets. The zipper in the side wall can extend around the bottom of the chamber for cleaning, if necessary. Rings are attached by loops formed of canvas or are secured to the receptacle. A belt can be threaded through the rings for easy transport of the receptacle.
The pocket in Knudsen for containing the plastic waste collection bags is accessible by manipulating a zipper. The fill interior is lined with an absorbent material. Knudsen also secures the hook strip of "hook and pile" Velcro-type fastener to the interior of the chamber for cleaning, if necessary. Rings are attached by loops formed of canvas or are secured to the receptacle. A belt can be threaded through the rings for easy transport of the receptacle. Knudsen also secures the hook strip of a "hook and pile" Velcro-type fastener to the interior facing portion of the flap across the lead end of the flap along the lead end of the flap along the longitudinal seam thereof and the pile strip of a "hook and pile" "Velcro-type" fastener across the central portion of the outer front surface of the receptacle to close the receptacle chamber when the flap is brought over the opening to the chamber and the "hook" strip engaged with the "pile" strip of the "hook and pile" Velcro-type closure. A pair of front pockets are formed in the front of the receptacle opening across the front thereof to receive a scoop paddle while the second pocket is intended to receive a portion of a collapsible frame or other tools. The interior facing flap pocket opens along the side of the flap interior thereof. A zipper is installed along each side of the receptacle to permit full opening of the receptacle (chamber and flap) to access the interior lining of the receptacle and flap. The collapsible frame is used, after being erected, to hold the bag open for introducing excrement therein using the scoop paddle. A conventional waterproofing material is sprayed on the interior lining of the flap and interior chamber to facilitate cleaning of the fully opened interior lining.
The Knudsen unit must be carried by the pet owner by a "shoulder-strap" and cannot be carried by or worn by the pet. There remains a problem of cleaning the interior of the chamber, particularly if the pet waste is placed directly into the interior of the chamber. The opening of the flap pocket along the side of the flap exposes the interior of the pocket and the contents thereof to excrement introduced to the interior of the chamber, particularly when the feces is introduced directly when the paddle scoop is employed. Thus, many of the unmet needs of the earlier discussed prior art reman with the Knudsen proposed unit.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a convenient, relatively small-sized, purse-like carrier for collecting and holding the animal fecal deposit left on the ground surface, for example, the animal's exercise in the course of being taken for a walk by the pet owner.
Of considerable importance in any proposed solution to a pet-waste collection pouch carrier is the capability of said carrier to offer reasonable security against leakage of the excrement in the course of retrieving the fecal deposit, introducing the deposit into the holding chamber or retaining the recovered excrement deposit within the collection pouch carrier. This lack of security has been a problem in most of the available prior art waste-collection carrier pouches since the closures often leave path-ways for leakage after the conventional plastic bag has been transferred to the carrier pouch and the carrier pouch closed, either by inadequate closures over the entrance to the chamber holding the loaded bags or by presence of small chambers resulting from folding of the portions of the unit.
The desired carrier is expected to provided features not found in the typical carriers provided by the prior art. The desired carrier would be a unitary purse-like pouch provided with a closure flap, the exterior and the interior of which includes pockets not only for holding and dispensing plural plastic litter bags, singly if desired, but one or more of the pockets for receiving and retaining such personal effects of the pet owner such as identification cards, driver license, credit cards, money and other relatively flat materials. It also would be desirable if the carrier provides easily accessible means for carrying a hand sanitizer dispenser enabling the user to clean and sanitize his or her hands subsequent to picking up the pet deposit. Desirably, the carrier also would provide means also to carry, conveniently, such items such as keys, pens, pencils, a small light or the like. It would be advantageous if the sanitary waste carrier unit would be small enough to be easily carried by the pet owner or worn by the animal as, for example, being secured to the collar of the animal yet retaining the waste collected while the animal is exercised by walking along with the pet owner.
It would also be advantageous if the contents of the outer and interior pockets can be easily accessed, and, also, if the dispensing hand sanitizing fluid container can be easily accessed and operated without separation from the carrier. The exterior appearance of the hand sanitary carrier of the invention should be attractive, resembling a hand held purse with a grained outer surface and a smooth interior surface to enable cleaning thereof.